


netflix and chill

by BSnows



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Confused Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, It's Valentine's Day, Netflix and Chill, One-Shot, The 100 Femslash, clexa au, there's a little bit of smut but mostly fluff, well you can figure it out the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't you know what Netflix and Chill means?" Clarke pulls away to look at Lexa. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She is smiling suggestively but Lexa can't understand why. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"To watch movies and relax?" Lexa says it like if it's the most obvious thing in the world.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clarke's speechless.</i>
</p><p>(In celebration of June 12, Valentine's Day in Brazil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ONE-SHOTS ARE SILLY/FLUFFY I DON'T REGRET IT.

“Are you sure you don't want to go out?” Lexa looks down on her girlfriend, who is laying on her lap, biting her thumb nail and frowning at the scene of the movie on the TV. Lexa puts aside a lock of blonde hair from Clarke's face. “We could have a romantic date in a restaurant of your choice.”

Lexa is worried. It's valentine's day and they had agreed to not spend ridiculous amounts of money on presents and food, they'd just be home in each other's arms watching sappy movies on Netflix and eating pizza. However, she feels uncomfortable whenever she takes a look on her phone and enters the Facebook app and there are a bunch of couples sharing pictures of their presents and gifts and declaring their love through capitalism. She thinks Clarke deserves to feel the joy they all seem to be having, even if it's ephemeral.

Of course, she made Clarke's favorite breakfast when she woke up and Clarke gave her a drawing of Lexa's face with hundreds of hearts floating around her head.

But, _still._

“Lex, first of all,” Clarke says, without breaking eye contact with the TV. “Being lazy at home with you is my favorite thing, and second, we're really broke.”

Lexa closes her eyes and nods in agreement.

The money part is painfully real.  
  
“But you deserve more, you know that, right?" Clarke notices a trace of genuine worry in Lexa's voice and her heart feels tight. She raises her body and sits on the couch in a way she could face Lexa.

Lexa observes Clarke with big green eyes as she puts her hands on her face and pulls her for a soft kiss. Lexa puts her arms around her girl's body and brings her closer, making Clarke smile against Lexa's mouth.  
  
"Don't you know what Netflix and Chill means?" Clarke pulls away to look at Lexa.   
  
She is smiling suggestively but Lexa can't understand why.   
  
"To watch movies and relax?" Lexa says it like if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Clarke's speechless.

Lexa is so innocent sometimes it makes her want to jump over her and smother her with kisses.  
  
"No, baby," she chuckles and traces Lexa's bottom lip with her thumb. "Guess again."  
  
Lexa feels even more confused. She has a feeling that the meaning is probably even more obvious than she thought at first, yet, she feels embarrassed for having no clue. Clarke notices that Lexa's having an intern struggle to figure it out and can't help smiling.  
  
"I know it's something." Lexa snorts. 

"Let me help you figure it out." Clarke straddles Lexa's lap and takes her girlfriend's hand to lead it inside her own panties. Lexa raises her eyebrows as if she's starting to understand what Clarke's been talking about. Lexa circles Clarke's clit with her fingers and bites her lip when she feels that Clarke's already yet for her.  
  
"See this?" Clarke breathes and Lexa nods in silence. "That's what you do to me," she thrusts her hips against Lexa's soft fingers and stifles a moan. "No money can buy anything that would make me feel _this_ good."    
  
Clarke's eyes darkens with desire and Lexa's pussy clentch at the sight of it.   
  
Suddenly she has no worries in her heart anymore.  
  
There surely is no money that could buy that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> (loupagneau.tumblr.com)


End file.
